1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing isethionate ethoxylates and, more particularly, to a process for producing alkali metal isethionate ethoxylates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isethionate ethoxylate derivatives such as acyl isethionate ethoxylates have utility as components in bar soap and other similar applications. Acyl isethionate ethoxylates can be conveniently prepared by reacting a fatty acid with an alkali metal salt of an isethionate ethoxylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,678 ('678 Patent), discloses the reaction of triethylene glycol and sodium isethionate in the presence of sodium hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,014 and 4,226,807 disclose processes for making ether sulfonates.
In preparing alkali metal isethionate ethoxylates, various side reactions are encountered that reduce the conversion and yield of the desired mono isethionate ethoxylate. For example, as disclosed in the '678 Patent, it is well known that reaction of a polyethylene glycol and sodium isethionate commonly leads to the production of the diadduct.